


Grocery shopping with Mike

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [44]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You reluctantly take Mike grocery shopping with you





	Grocery shopping with Mike

"What’s that?” Mike asked as he placed protein powder, vitamins, and other supplements in the shopping cart. He picked Cora up and put her on his shoulders. Beckett was asleep in his carrier in the cart and Isaac was holding Mike’s hand.

“Groceries,” you replied flatly. You knew Mike hated when you bought junk food. But damn it sometimes you needed a little sugar. For the most part, you ate healthily, at least you tried.

He raised an eyebrow. “Hmmm….looks like junk to me.”

“Don’t start, Mike,” you warned. This is one reason you hated bringing Mike to the store with you. Usually, you came when Isaac was in pre-K and Mike was at work so it was just you, Cora and Beckett. “Sometimes I need a little something to get me through the day.”

“I saw a study that showed the effects of sugar on the brain. On the PET scan, the brain reacted to sugar the same that an addict reacts to drugs,” Mike explained.

“Fascinating,” you replied dryly. “If you haven’t noticed there are also organic fruits and veges, organic milk, whole grain cereals, and nuts.”

“I guess that cancels out the fact that there are also Double Stuff Oreos, double fudge ice cream, microwave popcorn and salt, and vinegar chips,” he said in a teasing tone.

“Yeah. It’s called balance,” you said with a smirk.

Later that night you shuffled to the kitchen to get a glass of water after getting Beckett back to sleep. The kitchen light was on, you assumed you forgot to turn off the light. You found Mike standing at the counter back to you. “Whatcha doin’?” you asked sleepily.

Mike tensed. “Nuffin’”, he replied, his mouth full.

“Nuffin’, huh. Turn around.”

Mike slowly turned. In one hand he had a large glass of milk. He finished chewing and gave you an innocent smile. “Nothing to see here. Move along.” He tried to shoo you out of the kitchen.

You walked up to him and reached behind him. “Nothing indeed,” you said and held up the package of Oreos that already had one row missing. You arched your brow. “Give me that milk,” you requested and proceeded to dunk an Oreo. “What do you have to say for yourself, Michael?”

He shrugged. “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em,” he responded and popped another cookie in his mouth.


End file.
